Carlton Drake
Dr. Carlton Drake is the head of the scientific organization the Life Foundation. He later bonds with the symbiote Riot. Biography ''Venom Carlton Drake was the head of the Life Foundation, and sponsored deep space missions to find new, habitable planets. On one such mission, the spacecraft encountered four alien Symbiotes. They were brought back to Earth but one escaped and caused the craft into Malaysia. The other three Symbiotes were recovered, and Drake began to become obsessed by the potential of bonding the creatures to live subjects. He was confronted with an investigation into his work by reporter Eddie Brock, who had stolen confidential emails from his girlfriend, Anne Weying, who worked at a law firm representing the Life Foundation. Once the Symbiotes had been successfully bonded to animal subjects, Drake moved forward with Human testing, using the homeless of San Francisco as unwilling subjects. One of his researchers, Dr. Dora Skirth, helped Eddie Brock break into the Life Foundation to expose Drake. During the break-in, Eddie bonded with the Venom Symbiote and escaped. Drake order Skirth's death by bonding her with one of the remaining Symbiotes and ordered his head of security, Roland Treece, to recover Eddie and the symbiote. Drake was eventually approached by the escaped symbiote, who had body-jumped its way across the world to San Francisco. Drake bonded with Riot, and together they planned to bring more of the symbiotes to Earth and take over the planet. Eddie and Venom opposed their plans, and fought them at the Life Foundation headquarters. Drake and Riot were killed when they were trapped in an exploding spacecraft. Character traits Drake is a very misanthropic scientist who views human life as disposable, and is utterly fascinated by the amorphous alien creatures known as Symbiotes. He strives to create a new breed of lifeforms by bonding symbiotes to humans in order to see what they become. Powers and Abilities Powers 'Riot Symbiote:' Drake's abilities are granted to him by being the host of the Symbiote known as Riot. The creature is able to control Drakes's body at will, from manipulating his motor functions to augmenting his physical performance to inhuman levels with conscious effort. However, as a Symbiote, the abilities that Riot can grant Drake is limited by their compatibility, as Symbiotes required compatible hosts to achieve a proper bond with them. Additionally, even if Riot finds Drake to be a suitable host, it still has a degree of toxicity to Drake's body, as its hunger for organic matter leads it to subsist partially on his organs and cause his metabolism to rise tremendously. In order to combat this, Riot is prone to eat other living creatures, having a particular craving for heads and brain tissue, in order to be less harmful towards its host's body, though it never demonstrated this while merged with Drake due to its mission to travel back to its home planet to secretly bring an invasion force of Symbiotes to Earth. *'Wall-Crawling:' *'Shapeshifting:' *'Superhuman Senses:' *'Superhuman Strength:' *'Superhuman Speed:' *'Superhuman Agility:' *'Superhuman Stamina:' *'Superhuman Durability:' *'Superhuman Reflexes:' *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Relationships *Life Foundation **Rosie Collins - Former employee; deceased. *Anne Weying - Former employee turned enemy. *Eddie Brock - Enemy. **Venom - Killer. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Venom'' (First appearance) - Riz Ahmed Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Venom'' Carlton Drake and Eddie Brock.jpg Category:Venom characters Category:Villains Category:Life Foundation Category:Deceased Category:Scientists Category:Businesspeople